¿Cumpleaños olvidado?
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Que pensarías si tu esposo te dejase sola en tu cumpleaños? "Nunca podría olvidar el día en el que el amor de mi vida vino al mundo…"
Abrió pesadamente sus ojos. No le sorprendía que su esposo, Chrom, no estuviese a su lado, al ser el rey de Ylisse tenía que despertarse temprano a atender asuntos del reino. Aunque tenía que admitir que, en su día, le hubiese gustado que hubiese despertado a su lado.

− _Pero bueno…_ −pensó mientras se estiraba, aún recostada en esa enorme cama− _…eso me saco por casarme con un noble…_

Se levantó, cubriéndose con una sábana, teniendo cuidado de que nadie entrase en su habitación de manera imprevista, describiéndose solamente al tener puesto por lo menos sus pantalones y ese delgado vestido. Procedió entonces a colocarse su enorme abrigo, que a pesar de que la primavera estaba cerca, al ser principios de Marzo hacía un poco de frío todavía. Se peinó de la misma manera que todos los días y notó una nota atrapada en su espejo. La tomó con cuidado y leyó, sonriendo al reconocer la letra:

" _Robin:_

 _Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Regna Ferox, llevé a los Sheperds, a Lucina, Morgan y al resto de los chicos conmigo, puede que regresemos hasta la noche o en un par de días. Tranquila, estaremos bien._

 _Te ama y te extraña,_

 _Chrom"_

¿Un asunto en Regna Ferox?, creía que con los hechos de la guerra, ambas partes de Regna Ferox, este y oeste, eran aleados de Ylisse ahora. Tal vez algo había pasado allá, pero…

− _¿Por qué no me llevó también?..._

Es decir, más que ser su esposa, era su estratega, ¿Por qué lideraría a los Sheperds a una batalla sin su estratega?

Sabía que tenía sangre de Grimma, pero, tras aniquilarlo ella, ya no había nada que temer, ¿oh si?

− _Pudiera ser que algo tiene que ver…_

Trató de hacer sus pensamientos a un lado y decidió bajar a desayunar. Todo el castillo funcionaba como siempre, no había nada extraño.

− _Como si fuera un día cualquiera…_

Incluso su desayuno fue el mismo de siempre. Le extrañaba que en su cumpleaños, Chrom no se hubiese tomado la molestia de pedir una comida especial para ella…

− _¿Es que ya no me ama?..._

Esa pregunta rondó en su mente por todo el día. Quiso entonces disimular su tristeza mediante la lectura, pero con cada palabra que por su vista pasaba, era más presente la idea de que su príncipe azul ya no la amase.

− _¿Olvidó acaso nuestros votos?_

Tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de disimular el llanto, pero sabía que pronto no podría retener más las lágrimas ni los sollozos.

" _Eres el viento en mi espalda y la espada en mi manos. Juntos, amor mío, conseguiremos la paz del mundo…_

 _Solo tú y yo"_

Ahogó todo sollozo que se cruzó y cubrió sus orbes cafés con el fin de no mojar el libro bajo ella. No quería que los sirvientes la escuchasen y empezaran a divulgar rumores. Le dolía, en serio que le dolía que su esposo la alejase de ella de un momento a otro de manera tan repentina…

Entonces su mente jugó con su dolor al recordar lo apegado que Chrom era a una antigua caballero pegaso que ya no vivía ahí…

− _¿Y si fue a buscarla?...¿Y si se arrepintió de no haberse declarado a ella?_

No…

Debía calmarse y pensar de la manera más fría posible…

Esa chica estaba casada con el Marqués de Pherae y ellos se amaban, ¿no?

Pero entonces pensó en otra posibilidad…

− _¿Y si quiere a Sumia más que a mí?..._

No podía evitar pensar en la imagen de Sumia y Chrom juntos, como antes de que ellos se casaran y es ella tenía todo: era bonita, tierna, amable y gran guerrera, ¿Por qué se fijo en una simple estratega y no en ella?

− _Tal vez se arrepintió de casarse conmigo…_

Vio entonces el anillo en su dedo y sonrió triste al recordar el día en el que ambos se aceptaron mutuamente para un año después volverse padres primerizos con la llegada de Lucina y todos los eventos con Pleguia, Valm y Grimma…

Todos esos momentos en el que habían estado juntos, codo con codo, no importaba las adversidades…

No…

No podía darse por vencida…

Estaba segura que Chrom la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él y que los años no habían pasado en vano…

Aún debía pelear por él, mostrarle que a pesar de haber llevado en algún momento la marca de Grimma seguía siendo la misma Robin de la cual se había enamorado tan locamente como para no importarle todo lo demás…

Se levantó decidida y tras colocar su libro en su lugar, salió de la biblioteca con paso veloz, limpiando los restos de lágrimas e ignorando los saludos de los criados hacia su majestad. Fue rápidamente al estudio de su esposo y escribió lo siguiente en un trozo de papel:

" _Amor mío,_

 _Espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero, te extrañé demasiado._

 _Espero no tardes mucho en reunirte conmigo en nuestra habitación._

 _Si no estoy ahí, de seguro estaré cuidando a la bebé Lucina._

 _Te ama locamente,_

 _Robin"_

Dejó ahí la nota y corrió a ver a su bebé. Estaba dormida y había crecido tanto. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más y más al rey. Se quedó a su lado un tiempo para admirarla, esperando que su amado llegase esa misma noche. Mimó a su bebé cuando despertó e incluso pidió a las criadas que la dejasen a solas para poder atenderle hasta que volviese a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Decidió no pertubar su sueño y dirigirse a sus aposentos, notando gracias a los ventanales del castillo que estaba anocheciendo. Se vio entretenida por unos criados quienes habían encontrado un par de problemas, tanto fue así, que llegó a su cuarto ya de noche.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, un pedazo de papel calló del borde de la puerta, reclamando lo siguiente:

" _Robin,_

 _Olvidé decirte que teníamos invitados esta noche, por favor, recíbelos en mi nombre y explícales la situación. Confío en que podrás con este encargo. Te dejé unas ropas para la ocasión, con las que sé que te verás más hermosa de lo normal. Espero verte pronto._

 _Te ama,_

 _Chrom"_

Era su gran oportunidad de demostrarle a su amado que haría cualquier cosa por él, aun así fuese presentarse en la corte que tanto odiaba.

Se dirigió entonces a su cama, donde encontró un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido rosa pastel, con un corset de franjas rosadas y de un tono azulino parecido. Un bordeado blanco decoraba el mismo, con unas piedrecillas que simulaban rosas azules en el centro. Unas mangas transparentes del mismo rosado cubrirían sus brazos aunque no sus hombros y varias capas de esa misma tela conformaban la falda, brillando tenuemente a la luz de la luna.

Se colocó unos tacones no tan altos de un tono blanco aperlado y se recogió el cabello en una trenza para enrollarla y colocarse esa pequeña tiara de oro blanco que la distinguía como gobernante del lugar para después colocarse unos finos guantes blancos sin cobertura para poder colocarse su anillo de casada. Se colocó un poco de pintura en labios y ojos para poder dirigirse al gran salón donde se le había citado y abrió con cuidado las enormes puertas de madera.

−¡Sorpresa!

Pero al abrir las puertas lo único que recibió fue a los sheperds y todo el lugar decorado de la manera más elegante y alegre, en compañía de todo el pueblo de Yllistol aclamando su nombre, así como un letrero que decía "Felicidades, Robin"

Todos lucían tan elegantes presumiendo sus mejores trajes y finos vestidos, pero quién destacaba entre todos era aquel guapo peli azul que sostenía a su bebé que portaba el mismo vestido que su hija del futuro, pero una versión para la pequeña. Este dejó a la nena en brazos de ella misma y se acercó a su amada con un pequeño obsequio en su mano.

−Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…−comentó entregándole el presente con cuidado.

Robin lo tomó y abrió con mucho cuidado y le abrió, notando un hermoso guardapelo que tenía inscrito:

" _Para mi amada Robin, por siempre tuyo, Chrom"_

−Ábrela…−su esposo comentó. Sin esperar más, siguió la indicación y tuvo que resistir lágrimas al ver dos pequeñas pinturas, una de él y otra de ella, con los trajes usados en su boda.

−Chrom…esto…

No tuvo que decir más para que su esposo le diera un suave beso y limpiase sus lagrimas con cuidado, sin importarle manchar sus blancos guantes, ni el aplauso de los presentes. Sintió entonces los fuertes brazos de su amado rodearle con delicadez y le correspondió el abrazo, sollozando un poco.

−Es…hermoso…

−Me alegra que te gustara…

Se quedaron así unos momentos, sintiendo que lo único que importaba era su amor.

Se separaron unos momentos, simplemente para que el comunicase algo muy importante:

−¿Qué estamos esperando?...¡Que empiece la fiesta de mi amada Robin!

Tras muchos gritos de alegría, música alegre llenó el salón, donde Chrom no dejó de bailar con ella y corrió a todo aquel que quería quitarle a su amada. Al único que no le negó la danza con la rubia, fue a su propio hijo venido del futuro.

−Muy bien damas y caballeros…−anunció el director de la orquesta−…llegó el momento en el que el rey bailará con su reina el mismo vals que bailaron en su boda…

Y de manera instantánea, se despejó la pista para que los nobles bailasen. El peli azul tomó la mano de su esposa y la llevó al centro para bailar de manera lenta, al compás de la música. Era increíble ver como ese hombre podía pasar de un guerrero sin piedad alguna por el enemigo al hombre más detallista y amoroso del mundo.

−¿Te gustó la sorpresa? –Le preguntó sin apartar su vista de ella.

Robin sonrió un poco.

−Me fascinó…gracias…

El la imitó.

−Es lo menos que merecías en tu día…

Entonces, sus azules ojos detectaron algo en los orbes cafés de su esposa.

−Robin….¿Lloraste?... –comentó con preocupación.

La chica entonces bajó su mirada unos momentos al recordar sus llantos en la biblioteca horas antes.

−Sí…

−¿Por qué?...

−Es que…yo…

−¿Pensaste que olvidé tu cumpleaños?...

En realidad había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero…

−Sí…

Recibió un dulce beso de parte de su esposo, uno que le recuperó las energías al instante.

−Nunca podría olvidar el día en el que el amor de mi vida vino al mundo…

Sonrojó un poco y sonrió, aun sintiendo algo de curiosidad.

−Entonces…¿Qué hiciste en todo el día?

El noble rió y recorrió con su mirada el salón.

−Todo esto…−comentó con orgullo−…salí temprano por los sheperds para hacer varios encargos y le pedí a los criados que cuando me vieran volver te distrajeran para nosotros arreglar todo y vestirnos para la ocasión. También les pedí que cuando te vieran volver a la habitación y yo había dejado el vestido y la nota, te sacaran conversación para yo poder arreglarme para ti…

Se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo por llegar a creer que su esposo ya no la amaba, pero supo que era tan afortunada cuando volvió a unir sus labios con ese maravilloso hombre.

−El siguiente año…no hagas tanto escándalo…−comentó entre pequeñas risas, lo que el hombre respondió con otras un poco más fuertes.

−Estoy locamente enamorado de ti Robin…−comentó uniendo sus frentes−…debo de hacer un escándalo en el día más importante de mi esposa…

La reina entonces se le ocurrió algo y sonrió más.

−Segundo día más importante…

Esto hizo que Chrom frunciera el ceño en confusión.

−¿Y el primero?

La rubia sonrió más y se acercó a su esposo para depositar un dulce y rápido beso en su boca.

−El día en el que tus primeras palabras hacía mi fueron "hay mejores lugares para tomar una siesta que en el suelo, ¿Sabes?"…

Eso hizo reír al peli azul y susurrarle coqueto al oído.

−Y aún tengo un regalo más en el cuarto.

−¿Ah sí?... –contestó de la misma manera−…¿Hay adelanto?

Entonces el hombre unió nuevamente sus labios a los de su amada, tomando con firmeza su cintura, mientras ella correspondía abrazándose a su cuello, ignorando todos los aplausos a su alrededor.

En verdad fue su mejor cumpleaños…

* * *

 **Aaaawww uwu me encantó ;u;**

 **Esto salió de una manera tan repentina, pero que no pude evitar no subir uwu y siento que quedó muy bien para ser escrito en unas horas :B**

 **Bueno, la inspiración fue un poco rara, estaba jugando Awakening y entonces noté que Chrom casi no me aparecía para desear un "Feliz cumpleaños", por lo que me imaginé que haría algo así para su amada uwu**

 **Una cosa, la "vieja jinete al servicio de Chrom" es una OC mía que pueden encontrar en varios fics :B**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y les invito a leer mis otras y a dejar review.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
